When the Little Wolf Howls
by Lilacs34567
Summary: Minerva McGonagall truly believed that the Dursleys were the worst kind of muggles imaginable. It was with this in mind, she could not simply let the son of her two favourite pupils - the two she loved as her own - stay with these monsters. Unable to shirk her duties at Hogwarts, she knew just the person to raise and nurture the boy.
1. The Lone Wolf Dies

**When The Little Wolf Howls**

**AU! Elements of canon have been changed, and in some cases outright discarded (all in the name of fun of course)**

**Premise: Minerva McGonagall truly believed that the Dursleys were the worst kind of muggles imaginable. It was with this in mind, she could not simply let the son of her two favourite pupils - the two she loved as her own - stay with these monsters. Unable to shirk her duties at Hogwarts, she knew just the person to raise and nurture the boy. (Remus-raises-Harry story with a McGonagall twist.)**

**Pairings:none concrete as of yet, open to suggestions**

**Warnings: some violence and dark themes. This fic will attempt to portray reactions and situations as realistically as possible. Features good!Albus and powerful-but-not-super!Harry, as well as some serious canon-bending.**

**Any passages set within *asterisks* have been lifted from the book, both for clarity and to make my life slightly easier.**

**All recognisable characters/plotlines/situations/magic belongs to JK Rowling etc.**

* * *

**Chapter one: The Lone Wolf Dies**

A small tabby cat sat on a low garden wall, absentmindedly licking its' paws as it watched through the window of one of the many boxy pristine houses, specifically: Number 4, Privet Drive. The residents of Number 4 were exceedingly boring to be sure, the male splayed out in front of a small television set while his wife continuously pandered to every whim of their oversized screaming child. But the cat knew intolerance and vitriol pulsed deep within the family.

The cat remembered stories of jealous children, sisters that could never melt the ice between them, and the bitterness that bloomed with envy buried deep. The cat knew this woman, Petunia Dursley, would never forgive her sister for being born with a gift, and knew that her husband Vernon only nurtured that discord. The cat also knew that any child of Lily's would not be welcomed here, would be unloved and neglected to the bone.

The cat watched the house for hours, ignoring the darkening sky as she waited for the most important delivery of her life. It was nearing twilight when a loud rumble and engine rev broke the polite quiet of Privet Drive. The cat slowly stretched out its paws, spine curving and rolling as it prepared to jump from the wall. In one practiced motion the cat jumped and at the same time grew, limbs quickly stretching impossibly long to form human appendages.

Just as Minerva McGonagall straightened out her favourite green summerweight robes, an extremely large man on a motorcycle came to a stop at the curb of Number 4, wheels not quite touching the road. She patiently waited as the man dismounted the bike and walked up the towards the house, accidently trampling several neatly trimmed flowers lining either side of the path. She watched as he shook out his great black beard before reaching into his thick leather overcoat, pulling a small blue bundle from one of the many pockets.

"Good evening Hagrid," Minerva greeted the man, watching the wriggling bundle with keen interest. "Its true then?...And that's him?"

She already knew the answer of course, but it never hurt to check.

"Eh it is I'm afraid Professor, an' this is our young Harry, saviour of the wizarding world..."Hagrid trailed off as tears erupted, before wailing, "An James and Lily are gone an' all."

Minerva patted his arm awkwardly and offered him her handkerchief, waiting for him to accept it before taking the bundle from him, rocking it gently and ignoring the loud Crack! behind her. She cooed at Harry as she took in his shock of black hair, just like his fathers. He looked considerably like James, she noted as she took him in.

Except those emerald eyes of course, and if Minerva looked closely the soft cupid's bow and slight pixie nose were all Lily too.

"He is precious isn't he, my dear?" Dumbledore's voice spoke through the darkness, gently taking the baby from Minerva's arms and leaning down to deposit him on the doorstep of Number 4 Privet Drive.

"Will you not reconsider Albus? These... people are the worst sort." Minerva pleaded with him quietly. She looked at Albus in the darkness, wondering not for the first time if this was a power she wanted to give him. She watched as he mumbled warming stasis charms, hand resting at the back of Harry's head.

"You know I cannot, the magical protection that could be given to him in the presence of his blood relatives is paramount. Voldemort will not be able to harm him with it in place."

"You really think he survived it then? V-Voldemort?"

"I rather think it would be unwise of me to believe him fully dead. We can only hope."

"And what about the boy's wellbeing? These muggles will not treat him well, I can assure you." Minerva's voice turned hard as she stared at one of her closest companions.

"They are his only living family Minnie, they will treat him as their own I'm sure of it." Albus's voice, usually calm and full of quiet strength, was weary now.

"Can you do anything about his scar at least? I can almost taste the magic leeching from it Albus."

"*Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground.*" Albus replied as he tucked a letter addressed to Petunia Dursley into the fold of Harry's blanket. "Besides that, any energy is most likely residual."

His tone became final on those words, as Albus stood and offered his arm to Minerva.

"Time to leave my dear, everyone is celebrating after all.'

With a last goodbye to Harry, Minerva reluctantly walked away and back down the path into the main street, ushering Hagrid back to the motorcycle as she did.

* * *

Minerva was determined now, Harry could not stay with Lily's sister. Leaving him on that doorstep had been heartwrenching, the last remnants of James and Lily left to a life of misery.

Albus was optimistic sure, but Minerva had learned that sometimes his optimism allowed big mistakes to be made.

She had to find him a new guardian first, for while she could look after Harry in the summers, during term time it would simply be impossible. First she decided on Alice and Frank, Harry's other godparents and the choice that followed the Potters' wills. She got as far as visiting them, but four days after Halloween the Death Eaters attacked. The Lestranges and the Crouch boy had brutally tortured the pair, leaving them trapped within the depths of their own minds. Minerva cried for them in private and carried on her search.

Her Next thought were the Weasleys, a deeply light and loving family, but no. Minerva was not sure that they would able to keep him safe from the wizarding world for long.

Finally she found her answer: Remus Lupin.

Why she had not thought of him first, Minerva didnt know. His werewolf status kept him from being a viable option by ministry standard, but Minerva didn't think she would care to tell them so it would not be a problem. Minerva would make it clear that as his main carer, she would take care of any of Harry's financial needs, for she knew that would be one of Remus's main worries even though she knew he would never turn Harry away. Minerva knew Remus would also worry about his monthly fur problem, but she would find a solution to that once Harry was safe.

Remus would care for Harry as his own, he truly loved Harry already. Remus had been inseparable from Harry once he was born, and Minerva knew he had fostered a close bond with Lily in the months leading up to the births. He would protect Harry with his life.

Of course, she had thought the same about Sirius, and she still felt the sting of his betrayal in her heart at the brash but loyal Gryffindor turning to the Dark Lord.

It taken Minerva most of the day to track Remus down to a small flat that once belonged to his parents, wallowing in Firewhiskey and half-delirious.

"Oh for goodness sakes Remus there is a child at stake here! I understand how much it must pain you right now, but life must move on, and Harry needs a family." Minerva pleaded with him as she attempted to spell the bottle away from him and clean up the room.

"How can you be so heartless? James, Lily, even Peter! All dead because of...him."

Remus had hardly believed it at first, one of his closest friends turning on the other, turning to Voldemort. But he could not deny the three holes now punctured in his heart, and one spot growing icy cold.

"I miss them too Remus, more than you can know. But Harry is still alive, and he needs a home that loves him."

"I cannot look after him Minerva, I'm hardly equipped to handle a child, and thats without the addition of my...problem. No, I could not do J-James and Lily such a disservice."

"I think perhaps it would be more of a disservice to leave their child in the care of those hateful muggles. Do you think James and Lily would wish that life for him? Would rather he have no childhood than grow up with one of their closest and most trusted friends?"

_That seemed to do the trick_, Minerva thought, not without compassion.

Remus wiped at the teartracks on his face, a scarred hand coming up to run through scruffy tawny hair. With a sigh he simply nodded his head and stopped wrestling for the Firewhiskey. Minerva smiled minutely and got to work.

Within the last few hours of that day, Minerva tidied up both the man and the flat. She found Remus some clean clothes from a closet, and gave him some time to make himself presentable. She avaded questions on Albus's involvement, and waved away concerns of ministry interference.

"They struggle to keep track of their own employees Remus, I doubt they'll be much of a problem as long as we're quiet about it."

Soon they were ready to leave.

"Are we going to get him now?" Remus asked, showing the first sign of livliness since she had been there.

"I'm going to take you to my home, held under Fidelius near the Scottish highlands. I thought you and Harry could make a home out of it for the time being, as it is both extremely safe and near to Hogwarts if there is ever an emergency. From there I shall apparate to Surrey and retrieve Harry."

Mulberry Manor was only a manor in name and was in actual fact a rather cozy four bedroom house, tucked within a group rocky hills in the north of Scotland. The name was given to it by Minerva's great-grandfather, thinking he was being rather funny.

It was only through several promises of secrecy with a few vows thrown in that Minerva had kept its existance a secret, a sanctuary when all else was lost. She offered a hand to Remus and soon apparated them both to her home.

Remus let his eyes rake over the open space as Minerva whispered the address in his ear. As she spoke the very air seemed to move and vibrate, a small white-stone house appearing before him. The house had three floors in total, the ground floor containing a simple open plan kitchen and Dining room, and a large sitting room filled with comfy patchwork furniture. The next floor had three bedrooms, one master bedroom and two smaller, and a bathroom with a large clawfoot tub (looking rather Lion-esque, Remus noted with numbed amusement). The last floor was an open plan single room, ceilings slanted as the roof of the house. In one corner there was already a small bed with moving Quidditch themed covers and wooden slats that could come up either side of the bed.

Remus would have been amazed if not for the burrowing grief gnawing at his gut. Minerva seemed to understand and simply settled him with a cup of tea in her sitting room, on her comfiest maroon sofa no less, and bade him a quick farewell.

"I shall return soon with Harry, please try to make yourself at home."

A low pop! and Minerva was gone.

Remus slumped back, head in his hands, and wondered what exactly he had just gotten himself into.

Minerva appeared in a small alley off the main road of Privet Drive, quickly transfiguring her blue robes into a slightly more muggle looking dress before stepping out into the light. She walked quickly towards Number 4, considerably weary of the week Harry had already spent with his relatives.

She soon found herself in front of the door, squaring her shoulders before knocking in three sharp taps. She heard some commotion within the house before a bony-faced blonde woman appeared at the door. On her life, Minerva could not find a single resemblance between the two Evans girls. She saw the woman flinch as she took in her visitor, remembering Minerva from all those years ago, bringing _Lily's_ Hogwarts letter and explaining _Lily's_ amazing gift to their parents.

"You here to check on the brat then?" Petunias cold snooty tone held little affection.

"Good day Mrs Dursley, you are correct; I am here to check on Harry. I would like to discuss the possibility of taking him back into our care, with your permission of course."

Here was Petunia's chance. Minerva knew she must offer them the choice, if only to assauge Albus's annoyingly chirpy voice in the back of her head.

Petunia looked at Minerva suspiciously, before nodding sharply and turning about heel into the house, leaving the door open for Minerva to follow.

Minerva walked through the small hallway, taking note of the pristine white nature of place. Not exactly child-friendly, she thought critically.

Petunia lead her through the hall and into the sitting room, gravitating towards her own blonde beachball of a son, and simply pointing to the far corner of the room.

"He's over there. Feel free to just take him and leave."

Minerva would have been astounded at Petunia's words if she had not been concentrated on the childs playpen in the corner. Sat in the middle was Harry, gurgling happily as he played with what suspiciously looked like an old rag of a toy, a stuffed cat that was falling apart at the seams.

She aimed a well-practiced glare at Petunia before crossing the room and leaning over the side of the pen, holding her hands out to Harry in offer.

"Hello Harry." She crooned, mouth curling upwards as Harry quickly abandoned the toy and reached up to Minerva. She was pleased he seemed to recognize her, for Minerva had only had the chance to visit with him a few times before the Potters went into hiding. And of course, that night a mere week ago when she had to abandon him on a doorstep.

She picked Harry up in one fluid motion and turned to face Petunia.

"You are sure?"

"Good riddance I say... Even if I did want the boy, Vernon would never love him." Petunia's face showed the barest hint of emotion at this, a depth that genuinely surprised Minerva.

Petunia sighed and ran a bony hand over her face, shifting Dudley onto one hip and gesturing back through the hall.

"Best you leave quickly then, get the boy back to his own world." Her voice held a wistfulness that had stayed with her since childhood. Petunia never would forget her desire to become as magical as her sister, in more ways than just witchery.

"Thank you for your honesty Mrs Dursley, rest assured that Harry will be treated with the utmost care." Minerva said, holding back her indignation at the Dursley's easy dismissal of the child.

Within moments they were gone.

* * *

Remus had hardly moved in the time Minerva was gone, tea undrunk and cold next to him. He tried valiantly to push back his own grief, lock it away until he had time to process it all.

Harry had to come first. It was the least he could do for the son of his best friends. His two brothers in all but blood, even if Peter had been growing distant in those last months. And Lily, sweet Lily, the sister he never knew he needed so badly. All of them gone, and Sirius too! Remus felt pain for them all, taken so quickly and so young...

Trying to stop the overwhelming sadness here Remus thought dryly, upset at the turn his thoughts had taken when he needed to be focused on Harry. So happy and curious, Harry had been as firmly lodged in Remus's heart as his parents. Harry was his life now.

A second pop! alerted Remus to Minerva's return, and he immediately vanished his tea and rose from the sofa, reaching Minerva as she crossed into the sitting room. He zeroed in on Harry tucked in her arms, a true if small smile on his lips as Harry clapped and began shouting.

"Moony! Moony! Moony!" Harry chanted, almost tipping out of Minerva's hold to get to Remus.

Remus took him and held him close, the last of the Potters now safely in his arms.

"There is one more thing I must do before we can get him settled Remus. I will return shortly."

Attention diverged, Remus looked curious.

"What is that Minnie?" He asked with undisguised interest.

* * *

_The hat felt warm on her head, a pressure that somehow extended into her brain as it flattened her silky black plaits._

_"You have loyalty in spades, but I daresay Hufflepuff could not handle you."_Too right!"_ Neither would Slytherin be a home for you, too brazen to live in shadow with snakes. "_I can perfectly subtle when needed thank you very much, but nothing gets done when hiding like a coward"_ Perhaps Ravenclaw then... But no! Too bold for any common sense I see, that'll get you in trouble one day to be sure... _"How dare you!"

_Better be GRYFFINDOR!"_

* * *

"I am afraid I slightly mislead you Remus, for which I apologize. You see, I have yet to inform Albus of our...change of plans." Minerva's tight smile had become ever so slightly feral.

* * *

**A/N: So that's our first chapter, please let me know what you think! **

**This will be a Harry-centric story, but the first few chapters will flesh out our Adults as they raise a boy-who-lived. If all goes to plan, Harry will reach Hogwarts by Chapter 5. This is intended to follow changes to canon happenings in response to a different upbringing, so the majority of this story will be set around Hogwarts.**

**And as mentioned there are no set pairings yet, and while tentative plans have been made I am open to suggestions. **

**Read & Review! **

**\- M**


	2. Better A Wolf Than A Sheep

**When The Little Wolf Howls**

**A/N: So this chapter follows on from the last one, and then we'll see a few time skips as we start to move through Harry's childhood (just to keep the story moving). All reviews are super appreciated!  
**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**-em**

**Chapter warnings: none**

**All recognisable characters/situations are the property of JK Rowling etc, no profit is made from this.**

* * *

**Chapter two: Better A Wolf Than A Sheep**

"- and why must he be raised a muggle hmm? I can understand keeping him sheltered from the wizarding population but that is no reason to keep him completely ignorant of his heritage." They had been at this for hours now, arguing back and forth like squabbling teenagers, Minerva never quite getting to the point of admitting her rescue of the child.

She let out a huffed breath while Albus attempted to join the conversation.

"They will not keep him ignorant, I stated very clearly in my letter to Petunia that Harry is to be kept-"

"YOU THINK SHE GIVES A DAMN, ALBUS?" Minerva exploded, voice startling many of the snoozing portraits around the office. "...She is the worst sort, just like her husband. They will not treat Harry as an equal, they will not treat him as a son, they will not even treat him as human." And on the argument continued.

"You cannot kno-"

"I can know Albus! I went back, I saw Harry for myself, shoved into a corner like an unwanted toy... And I have no regrets in taking him from that place." Minerva braced herself as she spoke.

The air in the room grew frigid, lights flickering to darkness and back again. When Albus spoke, his voice was cold but measured.

"Minerva, you cannot imagine the danger you have placed the child in if you have truly taken him from Privet Drive."

"I know well enough Albus, but answer me this. Say the Dursleys were to take Harry out, for even an hour, and someone attacked. They would not be able to touch Harry perhaps, but outside the wards the Dursleys are vulnerable. Would you really condemn innocent muggles to death when there are perfectly able wizards to watch after Harry? Would you condemn Harry if not to a life of misery, to at the very least a life of secrecy and constant danger?"

Albus was silent. He wished to argue the point farther but knew Minerva was nigh unstoppable when in this sort of mood. Once she began ranting, there would be no winning the argument. Albus let out a weary sigh and brought a hand to his temple, rubbing soothing circles to abate the impending headache his deputy's shouting was bringing to fruition.

He then raised a hand to quiet her.

"In any case, Harry would not have been at Privet Drive long enough for the blood wards to take full effect, so I suppose any argument on my part is now null and void. You must understand me though my dear, Harry's safety will always be my top priority. Wherever he may be staying now," Here Albus's eyes twinkled, knowing full well there was only one place Minerva would take Harry, "will need to be warded to the best of our abilities. I will need to place additional wards and charms on Harry himself as well."

Minerva deflated, feeling as though she had been outmanoeuvred somehow, but unsure where. She supposed that was Albus's way, _roll with the punches and pretend it has been his grand design all along_, she thought humorously.

"Of course that would be agreeable Albus, we all want Harry to be as safe as possible. I'm sure you have already guessed where he will be living."

Albus was one of very few people privy to the location of Mulberry Manor, the others being Poppy and now Remus.

"After you then, my dear." Albus replied, gesturing towards his personal fireplace.

Minerva grumbled as she took a small pinch of floo powder from a metal pot on the mantelpiece, steadily ignoring that darned twinkle in Albus's eye.

* * *

Remus started when he heard a telltale whoosh from the fire, indicating arrivals. He quickly waved his wand over his bitten fingernails, erasing the signs of his anxiety at the situation.

Minerva strode through the glittering green fire, not stumbling even once. With practiced ease Albus appeared afterwards, a raised eyebrow the only sign of his surprise at the sight of a rather tired-looking Remus Lupin.

Minerva sent Albus a glare that dared him to comment on her choice of guardian and moved to sit on a low upholstered chair, next to a plush yellow blanket holding several toys and one distracted child.

Harry grinned, showing off his one white baby-tooth. He clapped insistently and put down the stuffed tabby cat he was playing with, crawling towards Minerva. She rubbed Harry's cheek with her knuckles affectionately, but left him to his toys and looked up at Albus who smiled encouragingly.

"While I can't say this turn of events is ideal, I know I can count on you both to raise Harry into a fine young gentleman. Of course I myself would be remiss not to offer my own care and assistance when needed as well," Here Albus inclined his head towards Remus considerately. "I believe our best course of action would be to form several layers of wards on top of what has already been built, and I shall see to some protection charms for the child myself."

Albus had been rather surprised to have walked in and seen none other than Remus Lupin, himself having had doubts about the other's loyalty during the war. He shamed himself for it now of course, seeing Remus's clear love for Harry.

They got to work quickly, Albus first spending a good few hours adding layer upon layer of wards to the house. Next Minerva began, simply strengthening what the McGonagalls had already placed upon the house over the years, and adding a few adjustments here and there.

Then finally Remus took a turn, adding some simple but effective charms he had learned from some werewolves on the continent, designed to keep people safe from all manor of dark creatures (though usually only applicable to wolves that wished to keep their family safe during the full moon).

It was almost evening once more by the time they had finished, Harry kept busy with conjured toys and teddy bears. It was not long before Albus bade them goodbye, a quick ruffle of Harry's hair before vanishing on the spot.

Harry giggled and pointed at the space where Albus had been in wonder.

"Again! Again! Again!" Harry shouted to the amusement of Minerva and Remus.

"Maybe tomorrow dear, now I think it's time for a spot of dinner and then bed for you. Tomorrow will be a busy day after all." Minerva said as she picked Harry up from the floor and carried him into the kitchen and dining area.

Remus followed them with a smile, picking up stray toys along the way. Harry had already taken over most of the house.

He silently recounted the next days plan in his head, a day-trip to the wizarding area Crooked Alley, in Perth. It was a less-traversed area of wizarding Britain, enough shops to keep the locals stocked and with a few tourist spots, but not enough to compete with the likes of Diagon Alley. Remus had their shopping list safe in his pocket, the adults using lunchtime that day to go over everything Harry would need for the coming months.

Remus was just glad Minerva had sternly told him that her account would be the one to be charged. He would do anything for Harry, but there was no way he'd be able to afford everything Harry would need, as much as it shamed him to admit.

Remus sighed and shook the thoughts from his head, entering the kitchen.

* * *

Crooked Alley lived up to its name, a long winding cobbled road that dipped and rose along the horizon. The shops ranged from books to robes to everyday items, and farther along Remus vaguely remembered there even being a muggle clothing shop.

They split up, Remus taking a lightly glamoured Harry to get some new clothing while Minerva headed towards the grocers. Harry toddled alongside Remus with undisguised curiosity, temporarily-brown eyes taking in every stall and shop the Alley had to offer.

It took them less than two hours to get everything they needed, stopping for a light lunch at one of the many cafes as Minerva perused the shopping bags, shrinking things as she went to store in her pocket. When they were finished, Remus apparated both himself and Harry back to Mulberry Manor while Minerva continued on, a vague excuse of a few more shops she wanted to look at getting Remus to leave her.

She moved quickly through the street, passing an apothecary and a small wand shop before arriving at her destination, the sign above the shop reading:

**_DARLING'S DRESS ROBES AND CASUAL WEAR!_**

Minerva perused the shop at speed, picking several plain black and brown robes, as well as some in blue and maroon. They were all of decent quality but nothing gaudy, simple cuts and not too expensive. She doubted he would accept anything more.

After paying for her choices and storing her purchases in her dress pocket, she apparated herself home and quickly spelled the robes to Remus's room, a rather threatening note implying certain death should the robes be returned attached to them. If he had to be difficult, then she supposed he could just consider them an early Christmas present.

* * *

"MOONY!" Harry yelled, throwing his cuddly toys onto the floor and balling his fists, tears streaming at an alarming rate.

"Ahhh Harry back to sleep with you, Re-Moony will be back in a day or so, shh there there." Minerva attempted to soothe him, coming to sit on the bed and gently unfurl his fisted hands.

It was the second month of Harry's time at Mulberry Manor, and tonight commenced his second full moon. He had not settled any more than the first time. It seemed without Remus, Harry simply would not sleep.

It made sense, Minerva supposed. Harry had only just began to stop crying "Mummy!" in the night, something that wrenched at Minerva's heart. It would follow that Harry would become more attached to the only familiar person around him, something that Minerva had hoped for when she chose Remus.

It just made his monthly trips more of a problem than she had anticipated.

_Not to worry_, she thought, and lay beside Harry to bring him some measure of comfort. She hugged him as his crying continued, and quietly muttered a mild sleeping charm._ Not ideal, but it would have to do_.

Minerva dreaded to think how Harry would react during the coming term-time, when Albus would be taking over his full moon care. She had managed to take a few days out for the first moon, and they had luckily entered winter break during this one, but next month they would not be so lucky.

* * *

It was two weeks later on an odd weekend when Minerva was home, that a tired Remus was sipping at his morning tea deep in thought.

"Do you think he should have some playdates? It would wear off some of that energy of his, and I've been reading that playing and interacting with others at a young age helps socialization."

Minerva blinked, having been happily working on her toast and coffee in silence. _Should've been a ravenclaw_, she thought fondly.

"Perhaps, we would have to be careful though of course. Few families have the house protections necessary, fewer still would be willing to take a vow of secrecy." Minerva pondered, thinking deeply, "It would be good for him to get to know the boy who would've been his god-brother." _And good to have connections for the future_, she added silently.

Remus nodded thoughtfully, pushing away the creeping grief that appeared at the thought of his fallen friends. Lily had been much closer to Frank and Alice than any of the Marauders had been, but Remus counted them as friends all the same. Friends that were now gone.

"I shall call on Augusta after breakfast, she owes me a favour or two anyway." Minerva continued, carefully pretending not to notice Remus's falling expression.

Minerva and Augusta Longbottom had been great friends during their time at Hogwarts together, both in the same year and house. Minerva admired her friend greatly for her magical prowess and stern confidence, but knew Augusta could be extremely demanding of her only child. Minerva had no doubt that Augusta would be the same with young Neville, so perhaps having a friend in Harry would do them both some good.

_Now don't get too ahead of yourself Minnie, you've got to get Augusta to agree first_.

Minerva sipped the last of her coffee and gave her companions a warm smile before retiring to the sitting room, grabbing a pinch of floo powder to call her old friend.

Several minutes later Minerva removed her head from the flames and dusted off her knees, a teary smile at her lips.

Augusta had been more than willing to accommodate for the 'young Mr Potter' to visit, her own despair pushing her to say yes, wanting Neville to at least have someone beside him that would know and understand him as they grew up. They would have been brothers after all, if at least one set of parents had not perished but a few months ago.

Minerva sedately went searching for Remus and Harry, finding the kitchen abandoned. As she moved she could hear faint laughter coming from one the rooms upstairs and went to investigate.

Squirrelled away in Harry's bedroom, she silently stopped at the doorway to watch Remus entertain him. Minerva watched fondly as Remus created several clouds and sparks with his wand, moulding to whatever shape or colour Harry desired.

"Again! Green Moony green." Harry demanded with a giggle as Remus complied, producing a emerald cloud star.

Minerva cleared her throat carefully so as not to startle them, and waited for Remus to turn to her before speaking.

"Augusta agreed, I believe she thought it was a rather good idea for Neville too."

Minerva was more than glad, feeling almost as if their odd little family was complete.

* * *

Two women sat under a large blue sun umbrella, sipping at dainty-looking teacups and murmuring back and forth.

"He's the spitting image of James isn't he? Shame Neville couldn't take after his father the same way, he's all Alice." Augusta said critically, stumbling over Alice's name and ignoring the frown that threatened to settle on her lips.

Minerva rolled her eyes at her friend and tutted loudly.

"Frank or Alice, you can already see the boy is going to be a handsome young gentleman... You'd do well to stop saying such things in front of him, you'll give the poor boy a complex." Minerva lectured, ignoring Augusta's derivative snort.

"Codswallop I say, a little constructive criticism never hurt Frank, and I daresay it'll do Neville some good in a few years time."

Minerva sighed and let the conversation die, simply choosing to watch the two boys happily playing on the grass. She was pleased to see them getting along so well, sharing their toys and babbling nonsense to each other.

She knew Remus was pleased too, watching from his perch on the first floor of the house. He had been quickly dragged off to the library by Frank Senior only moments earlier, on the guise of showing off some new books Frank Sr had retrieved during the war. The women both simply rolled their eyes and wished Remus luck, both well versed in Frank Sr's long-winded drivel.

Minerva was shaken from her thoughts by a loud shriek from Augusta.

"MY GARDEN!"

Minerva could only supress her laughter when she realised Harry had somehow managed to make a large towering daisy spring up from the ground, mud and garden bugs upturned around the flower. Neville clapped in glee and toddled over to the flower, gasping and poking it in wonder.

"Not to worry Augusta, I shall rectify this... _ah problem_ before we leave." Minerva grinned at her long-time friend. Augusta glared but did not wish to upset her grandson, who had been so withdrawn for a young child, and simply nodded, rather aggressively refilling her teacup.

"More tea, Minnie?"

* * *

The Spring term came upon them quickly and Minerva left the Manor once again. Harry and Remus settled quickly into a routine, spending the mornings making use of the copious amounts of toys and cartoonish books that Albus bought Harry for their first Christmas (earning himself a good telling-off about spoiling the boy from Minerva, not that Albus seemed to mind). They then alternated afternoons between Remus keeping Harry entertained in the house, visiting the Longbottom estate, and visiting some local muggle areas (both in transfigured disguise on the odd chance someone dangerous was about).

Remus spent the evening times pouring over defence books from Minerva's bookshelves, eager to learn anything that might help him better protect Harry. Remus had been an active fighter during the war, alongside James and Sirius, but his repertoire was not what he considered befitting of the guardian of the boy-who-lived.

_Anything to keep Harry safe._

It was a few months later when Remus truly realised how much he'd grown to love Harry over the little time they'd spent together. Remus watched from the kitchen window as the sun set, streaks of orange and yellow bathing the front garden in light. Harry was tucked in his arms tightly, half-asleep and head lolling against Remus's shoulder. They had both been waiting quite eagerly for Minerva's return to the house for Easter, the place slightly empty without her presence.

Suddenly Harry awakened, careening forward to place a hand on the window.

"Dada i's Minnie, i's Minnie!" Harry sang, waving frantically at the approaching woman.

Remus stiffened for a moment before holding Harry tighter and giving a watery smile. He knew he could never replace James or Lily, never even wanted to, but knowing that Harry considered him a parent, well it brought more than one tear to his eye.

He just hoped he could make them proud.


	3. A Wolf In Muggles Clothing

**A/N: so here's chapter 3, super sorry for the delay with it, I was rather ill for the last few weeks.**

**As I said before there'll be some small time skips coming up as we move through Harry's childhood. There'll also be some familiar faces starting to pop up over the next few chapters as well. In two or three chapters time we'll be entering philosophers stone territory. **

**I'm not totally happy with the first section of this chapter but I hope its okay!**

**As always, reviews are super appreciated!**

**\- em**

**Chapter warnings: none**

**All recognisable characters and situations are owned by JK Rowling etc, I own nothing. No profits are made from this work. **

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Wolf In Muggle's Clothing**

"_Tsk tsk tsk_ come 'ere Fawkes..." Harry cooed at the bird, making kissy noises like he had seen Minerva making at the local cats. The adults had discovered quite early on how much Harry loved animals, local pets and forest life being drawn towards the house like wild fire.

And now, at aged four, Harry was attempting to befriend the exotic familiar of Albus Dumbledore.

It was a full moon and as it was late September, Albus had once again taken over the care of young Harry while Remus was indisposed. As usual, Harry was taking full advantage of the Headmaster of Hogwarts' office, rattling valuable trinkets and knocking over numerous books and missives as he explored. It seemed however many times he visited, there were always undiscovered areas to map.

Harry made his way towards the sleeping bird, high up on his golden perch. He squinted at the perch in determination and in a gush of wind, began to hover upwards in a wavering path towards the Phoenix.

Unbeknownst to him, Albus was watching with fascination, chortling merrily when Harry's tiny hand closed around Fawkes' tail feathers and tugged. Fawkes let out a squawk of indignation and gently shook himself free of the child's grabbing hands. Harry began to sniffle and tears started to fall from his bright green eyes.

Albus, sensing the immanent wailing, waved his wand and magically pulled Harry away from the perch, and onto a cushioned sofa next to his desk. Albus passed him some spare parchment and some of those muggle crayons Minerva insisted he keep in the office for Harry, and encouraged Harry to pass the time with some doodling.

And on the day went.

Several hours passed this way, sandwich crusts and half-filled goblets joining the drawings littering the tables. It was little after 3 o'clock in the afternoon before Albus received his first visit of the day.

The heavy knocking on the large oak door surprised both occupants of the office, Albus looking up from a large pile of paperwork warily. He had specifically told the staff that he would be bogged down over the next few days with ministry business, and to direct all issues towards Minerva. Albus hoped whoever it was had good reason, or they would be finding themselves on the recieving end of a sharp lecture, not to mention what Minerva would inflict if young Harry was put in danger of exposure.

"Come in." Albus called, forcing some cheer into his voice.

"Aye, thanks professor, I know you said to go to Minnie wit' any problems but I didn't think she'd be too pleased with meh to be honest with yeh..." Hagrid immediately started rambling as he pushed the door open and entered the room, oblivious to the young boy staring up at the half-giant in undisguised awe.

Albus raised a hand to quiet him, smiling gently. He knew it would be useless to chastise Hagrid, and was also well aware that Hagrid would be distraught to think he had upset him.

"As you can see," Here Albus gestured towards Harry, who Hagrid took in with great surprise, "I have a guest at the moment, which is the reason for my absence. However, As you are already here, how may I assist you?"

Hagrid blinked away his surprise and gave Harry a cheery wave before turning back to Albus.

"I was tendin' to the hippogriffs, ready for Professor Kettleburns fifth years you see, and three o' the younger students coming past get it in their heads to-"

"HEADMASTER I MUST INSIST YOU DEAL WITH THAT DAMNED GROUDSKEEPER AT ONCE." Severus Snape bellowed as he strode into the room, heavy oak door bouncing against the wall as he thrust it open.

It was only for Albus's steady gaze that he stopped shouting and took in the situation before him. Severus felt his mouth curl into a sneer at Hagrid before he turned his attention to the final occupant of the room. He was surprised to see a small child sitting on one of the cushioned chairs near Albus's desk, looking up at him with fearful green eyes. It was the eyes that caused him to double-take, the air sharply leaving his lungs as his blood turned icy cold. Bright emerald eyes, almond-shaped and almost glowing.

_Lily's eyes._

Severus let out an anguished breath before relaxing his shoulders, emotion wiped from his face. When he next spoke it was with an still angry, but now much softer voice. He may not be pleased with the presence of the youngest Potter, but he had no wish to scare the small child.

"Your groundskeeper has taken it upon himself to disapline MY students, for trespasses I doubt they even commited. In any case, such issues should have be brought to me!"

"Didn't commit eh? They woulda gotten 'emselves killed the way they were treating the poor things. Lucky I was there at all!"

Albus sighed and raised a hand to silence the room, having heard enough to get the gist of the problem.

"Hagrid is within his rights as groundskeeper of Hogwarts to punish misbehaving students as he sees fit." Here Albus paused to cast a steady eye over both men, "however in the future I suggest deferring to the students head of house be the best course of action. As should be the actions of every professor when dealing with misbehaviour."

Severus pretended not to notice the pointed look at this statement and simply uttered a curt apology to Hagrid.

Albus smiled jovially and bade Hagrid goodbye, who he noticed looked rather pink underneath his beard at this point. He then turned to Severus, warily curious when he did not follow Hagrid out.

"Was there something else my boy?"

"Why have you got the Potter child here headmaster?" Severus saw no point in beating around the bush, desperately intrigued by Potter's presence at Hogwarts.

Albus let out a tense chuckle and forced a smile onto his face. He knew Severus would never intentionally harm Harry, but Albus could never forget quite how deep the rivalry between James and Severus ran.

"I am simply unearthing my skills as caregiver while Harry's guardians are otherwise engaged, Severus. I was a teacher once you know, I am more than capable of watching after one child."

Albus chuckled as he spoke, knowing Severus would interpret his words as the misdirection that they were. He would get no useful information from the Headmaster. Severus was just glad a headache-inducing riddle had not been his answer, as the Headmaster was wont to give.

"...Of course headmaster." With that, Severus inclined his head and in a whirl of black robes was gone.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY..."

Harry grinned at the singing adults, and Neville of course, basking in the warmth of his family. He couldn't believe it. Seven years old. It made him feel rather grown up, though he knew dad would set him straight quite quickly on that.

As his birthday song neared its end Harry leant forwards from his cushioned seat at the Longbottom's kitchen table, blowing at the flickering candles with all his might, eyes screwed shut in concentration.

Remus grinned and clapped loudly for Harry, the others joining in quickly after. The party consisted of himself, Minerva, Albus, Hagrid, the Longbottoms, and Harry.

It had only been a day since most of them had seen each other, Remus and Minerva taking Harry to Neville's birthday tea party the evening before. While Remus could not say he was in a rush to spend more time with some of the more colourful characters of the Longbottom family (one pushy Uncle Algie in particular), both boys enjoyed themselves immensely.

And today was a continuation of that, Harry leading Neville around Mulberry Manor with extreme excitement, insisting he get to show Neville the new flowers Minerva had planted that he knew the other boy would like before settling down for some birthday cake.

"Please can I open my presents now dad?"

Remus blinked away from his thoughts and nodded, allowing Minerva to lead them all from the kitchen to the living room, where she had transfigured some extra cushioned chairs for everyone that morning. He waited for everyone to get seated before lowering himself to the floor to sit with Harry, ready to offer assistance at the more precariously wrapped parcels.

Harry looked at the small pile of gifts in wonder, child's glee taking over as he began to unwrap.

From the Longbottoms he received a fine-tooth comb for his "Absolute birds nest!" hair, a tray of sugary cauldron cakes that had Minerva tutting and Augusta cackling, and a small potted plant with large blue spikes that dripped small droplets of water. Harry gave Neville a thumbs up and decided to call his plant Neptune.

Next he opened a neatly wrapped present from Albus, which consisted of multicoloured socks with different Quidditch patterns zooming around the ankles. It took a good ten minutes before Harry was willing to part from them and move on to the next gift, at the urging of Minerva. She then passed him her gift, a large rectangle wrapped in deep purple cloth. In it he found several books; including muggle comics, some moving picture books, and a limited edition of Harry's favourite stories from the Tales of Beedle the Bard.

Hagrid's present took three adults, a conjured pair of scissors, and a few curse words Harry was forbidden to repeat, but finally he unwrapped a package of rock-hard fudge and a knitted maroon jumper (that Harry could just tell Hagrid made himself and absolutely loved).

Finally Harry took the small green box he had seen Remus add to the small pile that morning. Inside he found a small silver pendant hanging from a thin black rope. Engraved on the pendant was a complicated-looking rune that formed a curving T-shape.

"It was your father's, he made it himself during his fourth year at Hogwarts. It works as an effective glamour, i'll show you how to use it later."

Remus clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder as he talked, giving him a watery smile when Harry grinned brightly at him. Everyone studiously ignored Augusta's sudden sniffling. Remus knew James would've wanted Harry to have the necklace, along with any other item that would aid the future Marauder.

A few hours later Harry was thanking everyone as they left, just like he had jokingly practiced with Minerva that morning. With a last hug to Augusta, everyone had finally vacated the house and Harry turned to Remus expectantly.

"Come on then pup, let's see about that glamour." Remus laughed, steering Harry back towards the sitting room.

"One moment Remus, I still have one last present for Harry." Minerva called, a mischevious smile on her face. "I believed it best to wait until Albus had left to give this to you, Lord knows the old man worries far too much already."

She retrieved a thick yellow envelope from a pocket of her robes and handed it over to Harry, keenly watching as he opened it. Minerva had been hesitant about it to start with, but she knew Harry would love it.

Harry excitedly ripped at the envelope, pulling out four glittering slips of silver paper.

_BALLYCASTLE BATS VS MONTROSE MAGPIES_

Harry gasped, drawing fond looks from both Remus and Minerva. He had wanted to see a real Quidditch match ever since he had been given his 'Newbie Nimbus', a training broom that was almost it's adult counterpart excepting the five-foot hover limit.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Harry squealed, tackling Minerva in a bruising hug.

* * *

The group of four weaved through the bustling crowds with ease, led by Minerva whose glare parted the crowd like the Red Sea. She held Neville's hand tightly so as not to lose him, trusting Remus to follow with Harry in much the same fashion.

It was mere moments after receiving the tickets that Harry requested Neville be his plus one and Augusta was more than happy to comply, glad to see her grandson enjoying himself with a friend (she still worried that he would be like Frank, not socially blossoming until well into his sixth year at Hogwarts).

The two weeks from Harry's birthday had flown by, Harry bouncing with more and more excitement with each passing day. And now, finally, they had made it to the day, a friendly match as both teams prepared for the world cup.

After a short trek through the muddy fields, Minerva stopped in front of a simple yet elegant blue tent she had made Remus set up the day before. They had arrived the night before the match, as was customary for any true fan (which Minerva more than counted herself), staying in her usual Quidditch tent with a few simple extensions for more room.

The two differences with this match however was the addition of four small warding stones she had sequestered from Albus's office that would make the tent seem as nondescript as possible, and of several transfigurations, turning the four into a plain-looking family. Minerva and Remus were guised as mother and son, both dirty blonde with pale features, while the boys were acting as Remus's children.

Their tent was situated a field and a half away from the main pitch, nestled among several other family tents. Harry and Neville had been delighted by the tent directly left to them, which was an emerald green teepee decorated with all manor of spectacular moving creatures and a full lawn of mechanical gnomes. Minerva vaguely recognised Xenophilius and Persephone Lovegood as the owners, but as both were Ravenclaws she had not seen much of them at Hogwarts and couldn't be entirely sure.

Minerva ushered both the boys into the tent to change out of their muddy clothes before the match, decking them out in full Montrose blue and gold while Remus simply rolled his eyes in amusement and set about making some lunch.

The match was due to start at one o'clock sharp and so after a light meal of finger sandwiches and pumpkin juice, they all began the journey to the main pitch.

Harry and Neville skipped ahead of the adults, holding hands as Remus had commanded to make sure no one got lost. They both chatted excitedly as the large stadium loomed ahead of them, taking no time at all to ascend the multiple staircases and take their seats, Minerva snapping some pictures with a muggle disposable camera as they waited for the match to begin.

Remus smiled wistfully as he watched Harry, enjoying watching the boy that had become his son in all but blood get to see his first Quidditch match. He ignored the pang of dull grief in his stomach, knowing James would've given anything and everything to be here with Harry now, showing his son the sport that dominated most of James's free time.

A sharp whistle sounded to announce the first team's arrival, black and red sparks shooting across the sky in zigzagging patterns to create a large glittering bat. Harry and Neville oohed and aahed appropriately as the Ballycastle Bats shot through the firework animal, black uniforms stark against the afternoon sky.

The commentator started listing off names, sounding rather starstruck.

"Captaining the bats we have Moran Jones, one of the fiercest beaters the pitch has ever seen, closely followed by fellow beater Dirk O'Sullivan. Next we have our chasers; the Ryan twins, Katherine and Kendra, and-"

The boys drowned out the sound of the commentator, more interested in the tens of tiny fruitbats the players were conjuring behind them as they flew. The bats twisted and turned in the air, alternately diving out at the crowd and diverting at the last moment.

Harry and Neville were both extremely impressed by the show of magic but Minerva was less than pleased.

"Parlour tricks honestly, shoddy conjuration..." She muttered, ignoring the amused snort from Remus. They all knew Minerva was just extremely biased towards her home Scottish team.

Soon enough a second whistle blew and the next team started appearing. Blue and gold fireworks making a racket as they soared, forming countless sparkling birds through which several players flew. Their powder blue robes matched the scarves adorning Harry and Neville's necks and all four cheered noisily for Minerva's favourite team.

"Watch out for Amelia Blackwood, small girl with the red hair, she's one of the best seekers the league has ever seen." Minerva sounded proud as she talked, helpfully pointing at the tiny redheaded seeker as they made circuits around the pitch.

Harry nodded intently. Seeker was one of the best positions to play in his mind, a seeker could make or break a match.

As they watched the firework birds became solid, filling out and changing colour to become beautiful magpies, gold-breasted instead of white.

The boys cheered uproariously along with the rest of the crowd as the magpies started dive-bombing the bats still circulating the pitch, starting a deadly fight that created clouds of red and blue sparks as they battled.

Everyone was laughing and chanting for their respective teams when the referee made his way out onto the pitch, waving his hands wildly to bring both teams to the ground. He spoke to them all intently for a few moments, words lost to the wind for the crowd, and then gestured for everyone to get into their positions.

A loud whistle over the sound system was heard, and the match took off.

The chasers in blue took immediate possession of the quaffle, tossing it between them as the beaters all grappled for control of the bludgers. Moran Jones smacked one of the bludgers straight towards the Magpie chaser with the quaffle, a lithe man named Angus McLaughlin, and sent him careening off to the left. The quaffle fell for a moment before Kendra Ryan swooped in and made quickly across the pitch.

"10-0 to the Bats, Ryan giving them to an early lead. Not what we would've expected of course, could the Magpies finally be knocked off the top spot?"

Three hours later the Magpies had taken the lead, 70-50, while both seekers were growing increasingly desperate to find the snitch. The crowd were still rowdy, cheering and booing loudly when each team scored, but the boys were starting to grow tired.

"Over there!" Harry shouted, pointing towards one of the Bats goal posts where he could see a small glint of gold flitting around in circles. Minerva squinted to see the snitch while Remus and Neville both congratulated Harry on his good find.

It seemed as if both seekers had spotted the snitch at the same time, zooming across the pitch from where they had both been avoiding bludgers near the Magpie scoring area. The Bat's seeker lagged slightly behind Blackwood and it was those few inches that cost them the game.

"MAGPIES WIN 220-50 POINTS!" The commentator shouted, voice lost as the crowd erupted into loud roars.


	4. The Wolf Across The Sea

**When The Little Wolf Howls**

**A/N: So this is the last chapter before we enter Philosopher's stone territory, and to be honest is mostly a filler chapter with little bits of plot sprinkled throughout.**

**There are a few small OCs in this chapter, but they will not be playing a larger role in this story. Any OCs will only be dotted around to help the story along, no main plot interference.**

**As always, reviews are super appreciated.**

**Warnings: None.**

**Any recognisable characters, plots, or situations are owned by JK Rowling and any extra information is taken from Pottermore info pages. I own nothing and make no profit from this.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Wolf Across The Sea**

"You called, Albus?" Minerva's disembodied head spoke as it floated within the sea of green flames that filled the Headmaster's fireplace.

Albus looked up from the various missives he had been answering at his desk. He smiled warmly at his deputy head and waved her through.

Minerva stepped through the flames and dusted off her dress with practiced precision. She then made her way to the tidy yellow sofa to the side of Albus's desk, making herself comfortable and calling one of the house-elves to order tea.

"Do make yourself at home there dear." Albus chortled while Mipsy - his personal house-elf- set a tray of breakfast tea and biscuits on the desk. Minerva simply rolled her eyes and started pouring.

"So, what could have possibly gone wrong in the few short hours I've left the school?" Minerva asked, eyebrow raised.

"Nothing is wrong Minnie, I manage well enough without your assistance when necessary,"Albus said before pausing to sip at his tea, "I simply wished to inform you that the Schooling Council is meeting the first week of third week of July. I know you usually like to accompany me."

Minerva nodded and sat back thoughtfully.

The Schooling Council was a meeting of the Headmasters of the biggest wizarding schools across the world. They only met once every four years, mostly to discuss curriculum changes and teaching techniques, as well as any political changes that needed oversight.

Minerva detested going to be quite honest, but she knew Albus was far too invested in keeping the peace to take note of everything. Most of the time they all squabbled like children. The only plus side was the beautiful landscape, France being the chosen host for the last four meetings running (the fact that Madame Maxine was the only person they all agreed they liked had a big something to do with it)

It was then that Minerva had a thought.

"Perhaps we could bring Harry and Remus along? Not to the conferences of course, but they would surely find France delightful."

She and Remus had talked of taking Harry on a holiday for months now, but disagreed over location. This would provide a handy solution.

"I'm not sure Minnie, it is just asking for problems taking the young boy somewhere so exposed."

"Why? The cottage is one of the few places I would actually consider Harry safe, not in the least because you yourself will be staying there and warding it. During the days we will only be a floo call away and Remus is experienced enough to stave off most problems." Minerva argued, helping herself to some more tea.

Albus hummed and thought it over quietly. It was true that the cottage they usually stayed in was exceedly well protected and Albus was incredibly adept at wards, and there was no one that he trusted more than Remus (except perhaps Minerva) to watch after Harry. This was what Albus had wanted after all, a normal childhood for Harry.

"I suppose you may be right. We would have to be very careful though, it's an ample time for him to utilize that pendant of his. That is of course, if Remus agrees to it?" Albus finally replied.

"Remus would move the heavens to please that child Albus, I'm sure he'd have no objections." Minerva said humorously, "I shall pop back home now to ask him."

Minerva rose from her seat and called Mipsy back to dispose of their teacups and tray.

"Lovely to see you dear." Albus chuckled as Minerva left through the flames without so much as a goodbye.

* * *

Orchard Cottage was far bigger than it looked on the outside. What was seemingly a small cottage nestled in the dense trees of an unplottable piece of French land, was in actual fact a sprawling estate. Ten year old Harry found it mind-boggling.

There were more rooms than he could count, bedrooms and kitchens and sitting rooms dotted all over the place. Harry had asked Minerva if the place was owned by a prince, being so large, but Minerva simply laughed and told him no.

"Uncle Albus owns this property Harry, he bought it during the war to act as a hideaway."

Harry looked up in awe at the information, now more interested. Remus had started teaching Harry bits and pieces about the way the wizarding world worked, covering most of their history in great detail. Harry found it much more interesting than the Numeracy and Latin classes he had been forced to take with Neville for the last two years.

Harry lurched forward as if to ask a question but was interrupted by Remus shuffling him into a bedroom, telling him to unpack before dinner.

The first few days were spent enjoying the sunshine, Remus taking Harry to a nearby lake where they would picnic and go swimming. Occasionally Albus and Minerva would join them for Lunch, but for the most part it was just Harry and his father.

On the fourth day of their trip, just over the halfway mark on Harry's little felt-tip calender, Remus took Harry to the zoo. It was decided that the last days of the trip would be for sight-seeing, when both Albus and Minerva could join them, so Remus had a day to fill with activities. He thought the zoo would be a good choice for Harry, who adored animals with a passion.

_Madame Magique's Magical Menagerie_ was one of the largest magical zoos in Europe. There were rumoured to be over a hundred species to see, both magical and muggle creatures alike.

Harry had read countless brochures and decided he was most excited to see the dragons, a family of Swedish Short-snouts famed for their icy blue flames. The dragons required special permits from the French Ministry, and assistance from the local Dragons reserve to keep them well cared for.

He chattered the ears off Remus as they sat for breakfast, Albus and Minerva having left early to travel to Beauxbatons. Remus nodded along politely, half-listening with amusement while he set out some plates of eggs and toast.

Around 9 o'clock in the morning Remus and Harry made their way to the apparating point of Orchard Cottage, which was a small meadow about ten minutes walk away.

The now-familiar feeling of side-along apparation made Harry lurch, the sensation of being pulled through a very narrow straw making his insides quiver. They landed in a small cordoned-off section of the Menagerie and Harry put his head between his knees, Remus rubbing his back soothingly as he fought the nausea and dizziness.

The other tourists paid no notice to Harry, willed away by the gentle compulsion charm Albus had insisted he have. Even if the tourists did see Harry, they wouldn't recognise him. The pendant he wore ensure all they would see was a boy with mousy brown hair, chubby cheeks, and blue eyes, no distinctive emerald behind the glasses and no defining lightening bolt scar. He was essentially invisible.

Once Harry felt a little less delicate they started moving, Remus producing two tickets from his pocket so that they could pass through the strict golden gates guarded by two surly-looking mountain trolls.

They moved quickly through the crowds, following the decorative signposts to the first exhibit. Harry was delighted by the African Streelers, giant snails of all colours of the rainbow that seemed to spit some sort of acidic slime ("How cool is that! Do you think Aunt Minnie would let me have one?")

He was less impressed with the sprawling Doxy habitat, having not forgiven the pests for the last time he got bitten when helping Minerva clean out the attic. Harry rubbed the small scar on his hand in memory and swerved away from the window, not understanding the tourists' facination with the hairy bug-like creatures.

"The Doxy is native to Europe and seen as a common housepest, but it is very rare to find them outside of Europe. Most of these people have probably never seen one before." Remus explained softly, gesturing to the tourists of many different nationalities.

Next came the household pet section; owls, multicoloured toads, cats, kneazles, a few crups, and Harry was sure he had even spotted a Grim, the melancholic pet to only the darkest of wizards (or so Neville had sagely told him).

From there they moved into insects and reptiles, a long cavernous room that felt like a sauna. Harry took off his jumper and eagerly jumped from window to window, loving the glittering iridescent colours of the different bugs and insects. He gasped appropriately when one of the giant lizards turned from a khaki green to a bright fire-engine red, orange flames licking at the glass when the lizard poked it's tongue out.

Next he stopped at the Runespoors, both intimidated and fascinated by the three-headed snakes. Orange scales glinted in the artificial potion-fuelled light and reminded Harry of fire. While his father was watching some arguing bowtruckles, Harry stared transfixed as a large Runespoor twisted and slithered it's way to the glass separating boy and creature.

It rose up and reared three heads at Harry, six gleaming black eyes staring at him relentlessly.

"H-hello." Harry stuttered, mind racing.

"_Hello child_." The first head spoke, head bobbing.

Harry exhaled sharply and replied.

"S-so do you like being here?" Harry gestured around the leafy habitat.

"_It is not bad. Food easy to find. No big beasts to kill us_." The second head hissed this time.

A sharp gasp behind him draw Harry's attention away from the snake. Remus was looking at him with wide eyes, before a slightly forced smile took over.

"I didn't know you could talk to snakes Harry?" Remus said softly and knelt down to become face to face with his son.

"Well, it _was_ speaking English." Harry told Remus, slightly confused.

Remus shook his head.

"No Harry, it was just hissing...You obviously have a gift."

"Speaking to snakes? Like Parceltongue? That's for evil wizards!" Harry spoke, panicked now as he remembered the books he had read and the rumours Neville told him from the other kids.

An indignant snort came from the left.

"You _eenglish_ don't know anything do you? Parceltongue is a gift, only great wizards are blessed with powers from ancestors past, good or evil as you say!" A blonde girl said haughtily in a thick French accent, clutching the arm of a younger blonde child.

"You are_ idiotes_ if you believe such a gift is the mark of evil."

With a huff the girl, a few years older than Harry, spun on the spot and dragged the younger child away.

"Viens Gabrielle, retrouvons maman et papa." She muttered to the younger girl as she walked away.

Remus and Harry blinked after them, stunned by the girl's outrage. Remus recovered first and clapped a hand on Harry's shoulder, face serious.

"She's right, you know? Parceltongue is a gift, and we've had this conversation before. Being good or evil is a choice, and you will always have a choice Harry." Remus said firmly, before shuffling Harry's hair.

"Now how about that dragon?"

Harry perked up and Remus sighed in relief, but silently wondered just whether this was something to keep to himself for the time being.

* * *

"We should _haff_ told you _errlier_ Albus." Olympe Maxime told the wise headmaster of Hogwarts quietly.

"How long have you known?" Albus whispered urgently, aware of both the Uagadou and Mahoutokoro headteachers presence across the room.

"It was Karkaroff, he knew but did not say anything for months." Camille Hawthawn, redheaded Headmistress of Ilvermorny, mouthed silently as she cast a muffliato.

"He came to me a few weeks ago, told me of a dark presence in Albania that suddenly disappeared. Apparently it had been there for years, but the coward was too scared to tell anyone with it so close to him." Camille was fierce, cocoa brown eyes glowing.

Albus raised a weary hand to his temple, dull ache starting to form. He sighed and when he spoke, his voice was tired.

"It matters not why he chose not to divulge this information with us, fear is a powerful motivator for anyone." He paused, looking from Olympe to Camille and back.

"I will look into this matter, I just beg of you both to keep vigilant."

Albus rose from his seat and nodded politely to all before leaving the chamber.

He needed to find Minerva immediately.

* * *

The rest of the holiday passed without much fanfare. Harry spent more than an hour telling Albus and Minerva all about the two large silvery-blue dragons he got to see, and another hour on top of that talking about the "adorable!" young dragon that was only about as tall as Harry.

The last three days of their visit to France consisted of sight-seeing, visiting both muggle and magical attractions. Albus and Minerva joined them for this, and the four spent the few days happily taking in the sights.

When it was time to portkey home again Harry was tearful.

"I don't want to leave." He whined to Albus, the only adult to entertain his woes.

Albus smiled softly and simply ruffled Harry's hair, waving his wand around the room to pack Harry's things as he did. Clothes started to fold themselves and books floated neatly into stacks, leaving the room bare. Albus winked at Harry jovially.

"Now don't tell your father I did that hmm, best to let him think his words have some semblance of authority."

Harry giggled, tears quickly forgotten. He fastened his summer cloak neatly (lest Aunt Minnie grab him by the ear and start lecturing) and heaved his suitcase off the bed, stuffed blue dragon Harry had bought at the menagerie fastened on top.

In short order, Albus produced a small dented muggle 50 pence piece from one of his many pockets. They all crowded around the coin and placed a finger on it.

"Mulberry!" Albus called.

The coin began glowing and the room started spinning, its occupants being lifted into the air. Harry felt like he was on a Muggle teacup ride, twirling round and round white space and feeling sicker by the second.

In what felt like an hour but was in actual fact only a minute, the group of four touched the ground again. Harry immediately toppled over while the adults managed to stay upright, though Remus did look rather green around the gills.

Minerva sighed fondly and helped Harry back up, dusting him off and leading him towards Mulberry Manor from where they had landed in the front garden.

Little fanfare was made as Remus stowed their suitcases away for the time being and set about making some tea before Albus and Minerva had to leave once more.

"Do you really have to go?" Harry asked them, green eyes impossibly wide. Minerva tried to look stern as she absentmindedly tried to flatten down his untameable hair.

"I will not be swayed by puppy eyes and you know it Mister Potter!" Minerva scolded him gently, "I shall be back in a few short days, just as I am every summer. I'm sure you'll understand in the morning."

Minerva smirked and with a quick cheerio, both professors apparated away.

Remus shuffled Harry away to bed, the sun having gone down hours ago. Harry sat there burning with curiosity, too excited to sleep if tomorrow's surprise was truly what he thought it was. Only when the clock struck two in the morning, did Harry finally sleep.

The house was quiet for the next few hours, both father and son sleeping soundly till well past 9 o'clock. If only one of them had woken, they would have seen the large tawny owl drop a letter by the door, yellowed parchment only marked by a great wax seal bearing the letter 'H' and the neatly scratched address that read:

_**Mr H Potter,**_

_**Attic Bedroom,**_

_**Mulberry Manor,**_

_**Undisclosed location,**_

_**Scotland**_


End file.
